Not All Ghosts Are Evil
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Clockwork proves this to Jasmine when she believes that only Danny is a good ghost.


**A story idea that came to me after watching the Danny Phantom double episode "Ultimate Enemy". Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I own nothing.**

 **Minor spoilers for the Danny Phantom episode "Boxed Up Fury".**

* * *

 **Not All Ghosts Are Evil**

Jazz was working on her thesis when she saw Danny come in, looking like he had had another rough day. "Danny, what happened?" She asked.

"Oh, just had to deal with Walker again," he said.

"The law ghost?" She asked.

"Same one," he said. "He was after Wulf again."

Jazz grew curious. "Danny, why do you help Wulf anyway?" She asked. "I mean, he's one of your enemies, right?"

Danny would have snapped at her except he knew she hadn't met some of his ghostly allies yet. "No, he's one of my friends," he said. "I have a few ghost allies."

Jazz frowned. "But…aren't ghosts evil? With the exception of you?" She asked.

"Most are, yeah," he said as he headed off to his room.

Jazz followed and saw Danny collapse on his bed and she grew worried. "No ghost, with the exception of Danny, could be good," she said to herself, not sensing the ghost that suddenly appeared behind her until a hand clapped over her mouth and she felt her body freeze suddenly before she was pulled back into a blue portal.

Clockwork gently set Jazz's frozen form down on her feet before allowing time to start back up again, catching the girl as she swayed a bit on her feet. She blinked to focus and held onto the arm around her waist before she suddenly realized the arm holding her was blue and she froze, seeing her surroundings weren't familiar.

The arm around her waist tightened a little and she felt a scream build up in her throat as she tried to reach for one of the ghost weapons she carried, but another hand wrapped around her wrist in a gentle, but firm, grip. "It's not wise to attack a ghost who hasn't attacked," said a voice that made her shiver. "Especially one of your brother's allies, Jasmine Fenton."

Jazz swallowed hard and felt the arm release her, but two hands rested on her shoulders and gently turned her around to face the ghost behind her and she began trembling as she somehow knew this ghost was very powerful.

"Calm yourself, Jasmine," the ghost said, his face softening and his voice taking a calmer note.

She swallowed again. "How do you know my name?" She asked him.

He smiled. "I know everything," he said.

Jazz noticed that while surprising her, he hadn't hurt her. "Um, you're a ghost, right?" She asked.

"I am," he said with an amused smirk. "No ghost can be good? Even though Daniel told you he has a few ghostly allies?"

The girl's blue eyes widened. "It's true?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes," he said.

She noted the clocks and looked at him. "Um, who are you?" She asked.

He chuckled. "My name is Clockwork, The Master of Time," he said.

She blinked. "Um, no offense, but I thought that was Father Time," she said.

Clockwork smiled in amusement. "No offense taken," he said. "Perhaps I should clarify. I am the ghost Master of Time."

Jazz would have asked another question if she hadn't noticed one of the time screens was focused on Danny fighting Walker and she gasped. "Danny's fighting Walker right now?!" She asked.

"No, this is of earlier," said Clockwork.

Jazz watched the screen before it went back to its stand-by state. "Danny mentioned he had to deal with Walker when he came home today," she said.

"Yes, he has been giving your brother a hard time for a bit now," the Time Ghost said. "I've been considering dealing with him or sending Pandora after him."

"Pandora? You mean that four-armed ghost that had that box?"

"The same one," said Clockwork. "She's one of Daniel's allies too."

Jazz had forgotten about the female ghost that had helped them when the Box Ghost had created havoc with the dangerous box. "Um, guess I didn't think about that when I saw no ghost besides Danny could be good," she said sheepishly.

"And now?" She heard the Time Ghost asked her.

She looked at him. "It's nice to see that not all ghosts are evil," she said truthfully.

"Oh, even good ghosts can be evil," Clockwork said with a smirk, making Jazz shiver when he did so, a look of fear on her face as she watched him disappear and heard him reappear behind her before he gently grabbed her around the waist. "Evilly mischievous."

She didn't have time to ponder that when she felt gloved fingers begin prodding her ribs and she snickered before giggling as those fingers moved down to her sides before switching to her stomach, which made her laugh harder. "You're as ticklish as your brother," Clockwork said in amusement.

Jazz kept laughing as Clockwork held her in one arm and tickled her stomach and sides with his free hand, holding her as she squirmed harder to get free.

Finally, she felt her knees begin to buckle and Clockwork noticed, stopping his tickle attack and supporting her as she tiredly leaned against him. She then felt him pick her up and teleport them to her room and she blinked. "Um, you don't by chance spy on us, do you?" She asked.

Clockwork chuckled. "No," he said. "My time screens simply show me what's going on in Daniel's life as well as others' lives."

He noticed her thesis was sitting there on her desk and knew she had done quite a few pages earlier. "How is your thesis coming?" He questioned kindly.

"Pretty good," she said. "I'm just hoping I don't go overboard with it."

"I'm sure you'll do fine with it," he said.

She looked at him with a smile as his kind words before feeling a yawn come on. "I need to finish it," she said.

"And on a mind that has rested, you will," Clockwork said. "I believe your family is downstairs about to put in a movie."

Jazz smiled. "Guess a small break wouldn't hurt," she said. "Thanks, Clockwork. And, thanks for watching over Danny. I always worry about him when he goes into the Ghost Zone."

Clockwork smiled. "Do not worry, Jasmine," he said. "Danny has myself and others who watch over him in the Ghost Zone."

She smiled before waving goodbye and heading downstairs. Danny, who was also passing by, paused when he saw Clockwork. "I guess you met my sister, huh?" He asked.

"Just showing her that she's not the only one who worries about you when trouble strikes," said the Time Ghost.

Danny smiled and hugged Clockwork, who returned the hug and ruffled the boy's hair in affection before Danny headed downstairs to his family and Clockwork headed back for his tower, keeping an eye on things.

Jazz saw Danny come down and made room for him on the couch before smiling at him and he smiled back as they relaxed with their parents to enjoy the movie.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
